Krei Tech
Krei Tech Industries, often abbreviated as Krei Tech, is an illustrious technology company founded and operated by CEO Alistair Krei. Background The company has been around since 1994 and was founded by Alistair Krei to develop the technology industry around the world, thus it mass-produces its products on a global scale, earning high profit. It is an ever-growing company, and as such it welcomes anyone, be it inventor or pilot, to join its program goals. There is seemingly no limit to what the company can or will develop. Krei Tech has a major influence on socio-political bodies, from funding programs and buildings at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology to maintaining government connections with the top-secret Silent Sparrow project. In fact, the company is sponsored by SFIT, where Krei himself was an alumn there. Members #'Alistair Krei:' Founder of the company. Krei is always looking for the next popular thing to introduce to the world. He is driven by money and has morally questionable practices, but his ambition is for relatively benevolent reasons. #'Abigail Callaghan:' Former test pilot for the Silent Sparrow portal experiment. She was lost in the experiment, leading to a significant blow to Krei's reputation with his project that it was forcibly shut down. Thankfully, Abigail was discovered alive and well and was safely returned thanks to Big Hero 6. #'Judy:' Krei's associate, she accompanies her boss to help him keep tabs on his business ventures and attends to his needs. #'Mel Meyer:' Former scientist for Krei's technology division and inventor of the Flexible Display Technology. After his credit for the work was seized by Krei, Mel felt betrayed by the man he trusted his work to and wanted it back before Krei could abuse it in other ways. #'Hiro Hamada:' When Karmi got an internship at Sycorax, Hiro convinced Alistair Krei to let him be an intern at Krei Tech to compete against Sycorax. Though Hiro later decided to quit because he was treated more like an assistant, Krei reminded him he had signed a contract and had to stay. *'Ian:' A scientist who specializes in force fields. Unknown to anyone, he uses that technology under his villain alter-ego, Hardlight. Products and Inventions Hiro's Laptop.png|Krei-Book Laptops Gerson.png|Computers big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4944.jpg|HoloCAD BH6; Silent Sparrow.jpg|Portals Prototype Neurotransmitter.png|Prototype Neurotransmitter Gravitational Disruptor.png|Gravitational Disruptor Krei Cloth.png|Flexible Display Technology Buddy Guard.png|Buddy Guards Noodle Burger Boy.png|Noodle Burger Boy Micro-battery.png|Micro-Batteries Krei GPS.png|GPS Hiro takes energy amplifier.png|(Failed) Energy Amplifier Kphone.png|Kphones Trivia *In the now-defunct game Big Hero 6: Bot Fight, Krei Tech manufactured all Magnetic Powered (purple) bots. *In one of the concept art for Disney's 2018 film, Ralph Breaks the Internet, it featured a building for Krei Tech Industries, representing the company as a website inside the film's world of the real-life Internet. *Krei Tech's Kphone is a parody of the real-life iPhone. *In "Major Blast" it is hinted that Morty Krei's Rotary Phones was a precursor of Krei Tech. Gallery Screenshots Krei Tech day.png Krei Tech afternoon.png Krei Tech night.png Games Krei Tech.png|Krei Tech's logo appearing in Big Hero 6: Bot Fight. Concept art Krei Tech campus.png Kreitechconcept.png Category:Companies Category:Places